


Speed It Up For Me Then Take It Down Slow

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, Multi, Snowballing, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel's Cheerio uniform has an odd effect on Mike and Matt</p><p>'The Power Of Madonna' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed It Up For Me Then Take It Down Slow

Speed It Up For Me And Take It Down Slow 

 

Mike and Matt were speechless. While this was an ordinary occurence for the two dancing g jocks, who were believed by many of the classmates to be functional mutes, the difference on this occasion was the cause of their speechlessness; Kurt Hummel, in a cheerleading uniform. Kurt Hummel, who, alongside Mercedes Jones, had just made a Madonna number his bitch as part of a Cheerios pep rally. 

Mike reflected that whoever designed the male cheerleader's outfit was clearly a pervert, the tunic stretched over Kurt's chest, displaying the surprising musculature he usually hid under layers of designer clothing; Mike had been priveliged to see Kurt's toned body in the locker room during the brief time the brunette had been on the football team, but judging from the appraising looks he was receiving from the crowd, the majority of McKinley's population were seeing Kurt in a whole new light.

Matt meanwhile was composing a mental ode to the tracksuit pants which emphasised Kurt's long legs, a result of his recent growth spurt, and clung to his perfect perky bubble butt. Kurt was stretching out post-routine, and as Matt watched he bent over and touched his toes for an endless moment, Matt having to fight the urge to drool as that ass seemed to be presented just to him.

From further down the bleachers, both boys heard several hastily stifled moans, and they glared down at several of their fellow jocks, Puck in particular was all but licking his lips as he stared lustily at the ass on display out on the gym floor. Matt looked to his left, eyes meeting Mike's; after a silent conversation, they nodded to each other and quietly departed the bleachers. A whispered exchange with Brittany and Santana secured their assistance in keeping the rest of the jocks distracted, and even as they watched Kurt strutted out of the gym, heading for the male cheerleader's locker room. The countertenor had been the only male in that routine, so he'd be the only one in the locker room. Mike nodded thanks to Britt and Satan, and he and Matt hustled after Kurt.

Pausing briefly outside the locker room door, the two jocks gently cupped each other's cheeks as they silently confirmed their attachment to each other. The two had been lovers for months, but due to their already epic bromance no-one had picked up on this fact; thankfully the only time someone had walked in on them it had been Finn, and he had accepted their explanation of naked wrestling with his customary agreeable dopiness. Still, neither of them were just wanting to 'hit it and quit it' with Kurt, and adding him into their relationship would probably lead to them coming out, as the gleek wasn't the dirty little secret type. It took them just moments of intense eye contact to agree that if Kurt was interested in them, they would come out and to hell with everyone else. 

As they entered the locker room, the sound of running water clued them into the fact that Kurt was already in the shower, and both boys hastily stripped off, each taking a moment to appreciate the other's naked form. Before they headed into the shower area Matt rifled through his jeans pockets, coming up with several sachets of lube; the quantity caused Mike to raise an eyebrow, shaking his head fondly as Matt gave a sheepish smile. Their gazes met for a second, loaded with fond memories, before each grabbed a towel, (Matt rolling the lube sachets in his) and headed for the showers.

Even as they made their way into the shower area, they could see that despite being (with the exception of the themselves) the only one using the locker room, he was still in the cubicle furthest from the door, ensuring his privacy as best he could. They walked further into the room, and couldn't help their simultaneous gasps as they were presented with a sight which they would treasure forever, Kurt Hummel's naked ass, shaking in time to the beat of whatever song he was half-singing under his breath while he lathered shampoo into his hair. The countertenor's bare back was to the room, and both jocks gazed with avaricious eyes upon the perfect porcelain flesh on display for their delectation.

Their appreciation was short-lived, however, as their gasps alerted the brunette to their presence, and he whirled to face them; shutting the shower off and grabbing his robe in one balletic movement. With his body enfolded in fluffy white cotton, he swept his bangs out of his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Now that the time had come to actually talk to Kurt, both Matt and Mike found themselves unable, and after sharing a slightly desperate look, moved to show Kurt what they were thinking and feeling. Moving slowly, so as not to spook the gleek, they slowly crowded his personal space; Matt gently resting his hands on Kurt's hips through the cotton, Mike placing a finger to Kurt's lips, letting loose a moan at the softness. The two jocks made eye contact with Kurt for a second before leaning in and kissing each other softly but with evident passion. As they broke apart they turned once more to Kurt, and found his eyes glazed over, mouth slightly agape. Unable to resist, both boys leaned forward, pressing their lips to the corners of Kurt's mouth, the action seeming to snap him out of his daydream.

The Diva took a step back into the cubicle, back hitting the wall, and scrutinised the two dancers. "If this is a joke, a prank, or a dare, you should know that Santana has already informed me that Mercedes and I are part of the Cheerios sisterhood now." He smirked as he finished, and both jocks fought the urge to cover their crotches as they remembered the last poor idiot who messed with the Cheerios. To show that they weren't joking him, they each reached out and took one of his hands, gently tugging him forward, then covering his hands with their own, guiding them to their respective crotches, so he could feel the hardons they were sporting for him.

Kurt gasped at the contact, and his grip tightened instinctively, causing both boys to groan at the sensation, using their hands to guide his in gently stroking their aching erections. Matt leaned forward, gently pressing his lips fully against Kurt's, massaging his full mouth over that of the countertenor. He parted his lips and his tongue licked the seam of Kurt's mouth, urging the brunette to open his mouth. As Kurt complied Matt's tongue darted forward to taste the sweetness of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's moan at his first real kiss was swallowed by Matt's eager mouth, and a second later he moaned again and raised both hands to rest against Matt's defined chest as Mike pulled loose the cord tying his robe closed, and took Kurt's hardening cock in hand.

Matt pulled away from Kurt's mouth reluctantly, and Mike immediately swooped in to seal his mouth over Kurt's without ever losing pace with his stroking of the brunette's cock. Matt shifted to lean in and whisper in Kurt's ear. "We don't want to push you too far, tell us what you want and we'll make it good for you." Mike chose this moment to release Kurt's mouth and instead descend on the pale column of his neck, latching on and sucking biting kisses, determined to show the whole school that Kurt Hummel was off the market. Kurt keened as pleasure shot through him and panted an answer at Matt. "I want you both, any way I can have you."

Matt groaned at the thought, "We don't use condoms, got tested when we got together, only been with other since, that okay with you?" Kurt went silent for a long moment despite Mike's enthusiastic ministrations, but finally nodded slowly. "I'll take your word on it now, but we're all going for fresh tests as soon as possible." Matt nodded eagerly, then tapped Mike on the shoulder, to get his attention. They looked at each other for a moment, then just moved. Matt settled himself on his knees, back to the stall wall, and pulled Kurt towards him until he could lick up the brunette's cock, tongue swirling round the head. At the same time, Mike knelt behind Kurt, spreading that perfect bubble butt and trailing his tongue across Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt sagged between them as pleasure overwhelmed him , Matt's firmly muscled arms gently supported him as the dark-skinned boy opened his mouth and swallowed Kurt's cock to the base in one movement, his lack of gag reflex allowing him to easily accomodate Kurt's flushed length. At almost the same moment, Mike rolled his tongue and stabbed at Kurt's puckered hole, the tight ring of muscle giving way as Kurt surrendered to pleasure and his body relaxed; soon his tongue was stretching that tight ring, causing Kurt to writhe and try to simultaneously press back against Mike and thrust forward into Matt's open mouth.

Matt groped around with one hand until he found his towel, and threw it to Mike, the other boy quickly extracting a sachet of lube, and tearing it open. He coated the fingers of one hand with the slick substance and rubbed them together to warm it. He then extended one long, slender finger and rested it against Kurt's hole, rubbing gentle circles to apply lubrication while waiting for Kurt to relax. Matt pulled back a little and started sucking on the head of Kurt's cock, his tongue swiping over the slit and making Kurt swear and cry out, "For fuck's sake Mike, I'm not gonna break, I've done it before!" before pushing backwards, Mike's finger breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Mike groaned at the tight heat surrounding his finger, he and Matt had a versatile relationship, but even when it had been his first time topping Matt hadn't been this tight, it was gonna feel like heaven for his dick if he could get Kurt opened up enough. He started to gently thrust his finger in and out of Kurt's hole, but was surprised to feel Kurt pressing back against every thrust, trying to take him deeper. He pulled out completely, eliciting a whine from the countertenor, then thrust back in again with two fingers. Kurt released an exhultant and almost feral scream as Mike finger fucked him rougher this time, scissoring his fingers every few thrusts to stretch the muscles more. Kurt was still pressing back into every thrust, so the next time he pulled back he added a third finger and almost rammed them back in, the slender porcelain body arching as Kurt shot his load into Matt's waiting mouth with a shriek. 

Mike pulled his fingers out, and struggled with another sachet of lube as Matt stood up and licked his lips, making Kurt blush. Even as Mike managed to open the sachet and almost feverishly slicked his aching cock, he spoke up softly, "You sure you okay with this, Kurt?" In response, the brunette leaned forward against the tiled wall of the stall, and stuck his ass out, wiggling it enticingly, his eyes almost black with lust. Mike wasted no more time lining his cock up, pressing the head against Kurt's hole, then pressing forward til the head slid through the ring of muscle and into paradise. Mike paused for a moment, both to let Kurt relax again, and to stop himself from cumming right that second. 

When Kurt began to push back insistently, Mike thrust forward, embedding his full length in Kurt's welcoming heat in a single movement. He stopped again, hands gently stroking every inch of soft perfect skin he could, he leaned forward, dropping gentle kisses on Kurt's back. Kurt relaxed by increments, and when he sensed the boy was ready Mike pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt, then, more gently this time, thrust back in. After repeating this several times, he felt Kurt beginning to push back and clench around every thrust, and knew the countertenor was ready to be properly fucked.

He placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's bare back, then pulled almost completely out. He thrust back in, setting a more vigorous pace, blessing his years of dancing which had given him superbly talented hips. He pounded into Kurt hard now, the brunette clenching that butter-soft heat around him on every thrust, as though trying to keep his dick inside him forever. On the next outward movement he pulled out completely, his dick protesting at leaving that welcoming heat, and used his thumbs to pry Kurt's hole open wider before thrusting, bottoming out in one stroke and making the gleek writhe and scream with pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost it, Kurt was tighter than anything he had ever felt, and his body temperature must be higher than average or something, cause he almost burned around Mike's cock; he placed a hand flat on Kurt's back and urged him to lean further forward, changing the angle of penetration. On the next thrust he nailed the gleek's prostate dead on, and Kurt raked his fingers down the tiled wall he was leaning on as his cock twitched, his second orgasm in less than ten minutes rushing through him as he shot his load all over the tiles. As Kurt's orgasm hit his body spasmed, and his ass clenched round Mike's cock like nothing he'd ever known, he didn't have time to swear as he was just suddenly cumming, shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep into Kurt's tight channel. 

Both boys slumped against the wall for long moments, until Kurt's body unclenched enough that Mike could slide his cock free and step away on wobbly legs, finally having to sink to the floor as the aftereffects of one of the most intense orgasms of his life overwhelmed him. He watched as Matt, dick glistening with freshly applied lube, swept Kurt up into his arms and carried him into the locker room proper. Matt seated himself on a bench, cock standing proudly at attention and proving the stereotype about black men to be if anything an understatement. He shifted the slender gleek in his arms, and lowered him one-handed, the other hand guiding his cock to Kurt's hole. For a second, Kurt was suspended by Matt's arm, hole just caressing the tip of Matt's cock, then Matt loosened his grip, and Kurt slid down his cock, the sudden intrusion causing the brunette's blue green eyes to widen and fill with tears. Once balls deep in the countertenor however, Matt stopped, groaning at the wetness of Mike's cum that had helped ease the penetration, and cradled the boy, wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing him fiercely. 

Kurt slowly grew accustomed to the thick length seated within him, and was able to sit up under his own power, no longer slumped against Matt's defined chest. Matt gently placed both hands on Kurt's hips, and lifted the slender boy up a few inches, before letting him slip back down, startling a soft moan from Kurt. The brunette was limp and pliable in his lap, and he tightened his grip on the boy's hips, then lifted him up until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt, then dropped him, they groaned together at the sensation, and Matt repeated it, finally setting a fast pace of lifting Kurt up and down, muscles flexing, Kurt helping as much as he could with his toned thighs. Matt could happily spend the rest of his life with his cock buried in Kurt's perfect ass, but the sensations of the gleek clenching round his thick length, the tightness and heat like nothing he'd ever known existed, and the sight of Kurt stroking his hardening cock, were driving him to the edge. On his next upward movement he pulled Kurt off his cock completely, and stood up, lying Kurt down on his back on the bench.

He took advantage of Kurt's flexibility and pressed his legs back until the Cheerio was practically bent in half, his hole on perfect display. He looked down at Kurt with a filthy grin, and lined himself up, before driving back into that welcoming heat, on his third thrust in the new position the head of his dick rubbed across Kurt's prostate, and the gleek's cock was suddenly no longer half-hard, rather rock-hard and almost painfully red as Kurt jerked himself furiously towards a third orgasm. Matt could feel the familiar tightening in his balls as he pounded Kurt mercilessly, the countertenor reduced to breathy moans on every thrust, and he leaned forward, pressing Kurt's legs back further, and kissed him hungrily, tongue taking control and fucking his mouth like his cock was fucking his ass. It was when he pulled away and bit down on Kurt's perfect collarbone however, that the Gleek moaned almost brokenly, and his cock gave a valiant twitch as he orgasmed for the third time, a small amount of cum spraying over Kurt's stomach, and as though he had exhausted himself, he went completely limp beneath Matt, even as his ass clenched itself round his dick.

With an inarticulate roar, Matt drove himself deep into Kurt's unresisting body, and came hard enough that his vision went black for a fraction of a second, his balls emptying themselves into Kurt's ass as rope after rope of thick cum spurted forth, beginning to leak out around where Matt was still buried to the hilt in Kurt. He sagged over the pale boy, body weak from the exertion and the force of his orgasm, and it was only when Mike managed to stagger in from the shower room that he was motivated to stand back up and pull out. His load and Mike's immediately began to flow from Kurt's open and abused looking hole, and Mike didn't even blink, kneeling down and licking into that hole. Matt watched the other's throat bob as he swallowed their combined loads, eyes dark. After the better part of a minute Mike stood, and approaching Matt slammed their mouths together. When Matt parted his lips and licked into Mike's mouth he tasted salty, heavy, musky, and liquid flowed into his mouth. He moaned at the realisation that Mike had saved some of their cum to share with him.

The two of them stayed like that, bodies wrapped around each other, devouring each other's mouths, for a timeless moment, before they were interrupted by an amused sounding cough, and they turned to see Kurt struggling to sit up. They hurried over, and Matt sat down, lifting Kurt for a minute as Mike settled on the bench beside him, before gently setting Kurt down half on his lap, half on Mike's. The gleek lay back against them with a noise of contentment, and for a moment all was peaceful. They were interrupted by the sound of liquid on the tiled floor of the locker room, and they all turned to see Puck stood in the doorway, eyes burning dark, pants shoved down just far enough to free the cock he had obviously been stroking hard, judging from the cum splattered on the floor in front of him. He stared at the three of them for a long moment, taking in the hickys on Kurt's neck, the way he was cuddled up with Matt and Mike, and the fact that their were still traces of their cum leaking from his ass. With a respectful nod, he pulled his pants up and turning, walked out of the room.

After several minutes of post-coital cuddling, Kurt shifted so he could look into his new-found lovers' eyes, and grinned lecherously. "Next time, I top."


End file.
